Always In Love
by Danya2
Summary: ONE-SHOT...Yaoi I suck at summaries..so just read and find out. Just don't forget to review!


Disclaimer: Beyblade Characters DON'T belong to me ...(even tho I wish they did)  
  
Warning: Contains Yaoi ---bDON'T like, DON'T read..and press the little button that says BACKbAlways in Loveb  
  
By Danya  
  
I was born in a small village in the middle of China. We didn't have modern technology but doesn't mean we didn't know about the things in the outside world. We had a mailman, Mr. Heru that would stay three times a weeks, for a couple of hours. During his visits he would tell us stories, show us pictures and a couple times let us hear music. I always looked forward to his visits.It was his visits that started the crushes.  
I can't remember a time after that, when I wasn't head over heels in love with someone. No not Mariah as most people and clan members believed.I don't swing that way and even if I did, I'd still run for my dear life. Yes I am gay and always has been. I think it was Mariah that made me want to be this way...hmm. Anyways I was good at hiding it, til the day I saw my first crush.  
It was Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, It was Mr. Heru's favourite show so he told and showed us everything. Well this crush happened at the tender age of seven. Even then I was driven into crazy acts the name of love. One day I wrote " I Love Angel" in bloodred paint on my wall in my room and was serverly punished. Not for the paint on the wall, it was because Angel was a "HE" and not a "SHE."  
In my Martial Arts class. I loved Shade. I loved him because he swore and played the pipe and also because he was older and a foster kid - two qualitlies that make him an all-round bad boy. When I discovered that his name real name wasn't Shade, I teased him night and day. Even though he would usually beat the pulp out of anyone who dared call him Sarah to his face. The fact that he never pounded me. I took as a sign of his undying love.  
When I left village, not only did I learn more about beyblade, I encountered more crushes. So many that it was difficult to keep track of. From competitors in beyblade matches, to Prince William, to all -well except one- members of the Backstreet Boys.(at once) I've lusted for them. My crushes have ranged from faint interest to pure insanity. In the grip of crushes, I have learned lanuages I would probably never use or remember, sat through boring movies and bought alot of beyblades. Crushes can derail your life. Like some sort of emotional world, there is the initial contact with the infectious agent, a period of festering and fevered delirium, followed by long period if recovery.  
Even science is of little use in combinating the insanity. We humans in my case neko-jin are biologically engineered to be addicted to love. the "Crush" is actually a cocktail of hormones triggered by something as simple as a glace. One minute you're calmly walking down the street, the next you're struck dumb by the unearthly beauty of the guy that is beyblading againist some kid in the park. You don't get to pick. In perfect inverse proportion- the stupider you get, the better he seems.  
Here's the final twist: Just when you feel you understand the forces at work something comes along to wreak your theories. Which leads me to my last and prehaps biggest crush of my life. It was my first time being in Tokyo, Japan, Mr. Dickinson had asked me to paticipate in a beyblade tournament and perhaps make me a member of the new team he was putting together. At first everything was fine until I saw him. He was beyblading a boy named Max and he was good. After their match was over it was my turn. I hoped in impressing the boy with the pheonix bitbeast. I won the first round easily, but I lost the second. I then realised that it didn't matter if I beybladed the third round or not, because I knew I would have to face my crush in the finals. So I gave the victory to Tyson, I knew we would be on the same team anyways.  
During our travels, I was completely out of my mind. I drove my bitbeast Drigger insane, with endless recitations of " He likes or hates me?", "Do you think he likes me ?", " What if doesn't swing that way?", or "Should I tell him?"  
If you think this sounds juvenile you're right, but that' s what crushes do: They reduce us to complete and total imbeciles. What happened to that last big crush, you ask?  
I married him. 


End file.
